Wonderland's Next Top Model 7
|povratak = |odustajanje = |nula = |otvaranje = |otvaranje = Get Sexy (Sugababes) |interval = |intervall = |mapa = |nat = Wonderland's Next Top Model |pre = 6 |pos = 8 }} Wonderland's Next Top Model 7 je sedma sezona wonderlandskog Next Top Modela. Ove sezone, 12 natjecateljica je dobilo priliku za sudjelovanje. Pobjednica showa će zabljesnuti na naslovnici novog wonderlandskog modnog časopisa Elle te potpisati ugovor s wonderlandskom modnom agencijom Woman. Najbolja od najboljih je Caroline Winberg, dok je drugo mjesto osvojila Vedrana Linardić. Show je vodila Heidi Klum, jedna od članova žirija. U žiriju je, osim Heidi, i Naomi Campbell i Tyra Banks. U eliminacijskim krugovima je odlučivao žiri. Najslabija kandidatkinja po izboru žirija je odmah napustila show a tri kandidatkinje koje su pri dnu su morale u "bottom krug" u kojem će publika odabrati koje dvije prolaze a koja će napustiti show zauvijek. Zbog velike zainteresiranosti, sedma sezona je ubrzo krenula u emitiranje nakon najuspješnije šeste. Ove sezone, Grčka odustaje dok Srbija odlučuje debitirati! Contestants Od četvrte sezone, natjecateljice će biti podijeljene u tri grupe, tj. svaka će imati svoju mentoricu. Svaka mentorica ima četiri kandidatkinje. Ideju je predložila članica žirija Tyra Banks. Round 1 * Theme: Make Over Shoot * The Best One: Lene * Sedma sezona wonderlandskog top modela je počela. Heidi, Tyra i Naomi su marljivo radile i odabrale 12 najboljih prijavljenih modela. Kao i svake sezone, prvi zadatak je bio Make Over Shoot. Ta slika će ujedno biti i službena slika modela za ovo natjecanje. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Novežanka Lene i Amerikanka Leila. U ovom krugu nije bio eliminacija, no djevojke koje su skupile najmanje bodova su bile obaviještene o tome - to su Slovenka Natalija i Poljakinja Paulina. Round 2 * Theme: Glamour & Sensuality * The Best One: Lene * Eliminated immediately: Matleena * Bottom: Natalija, Neda and Paulina * Eliminated (final showdown): Paulina * Kandidatkinje se polako upoznavaju sa svijetom mode. Kako bi bile što bolje manekenke, moraju pokazati svoj glamur i senzualnost. To je ujedno i ovotjedni zadatak. Dvije najuspješnije će osvojiti put u London na London Fashion Night, gdje će odraditi svoju prvu reviju. Kandidatkinja koja osvoji treće mjesto će završiti na naslovnici wonderlanskog magazina Stars. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Norvežanka Lene i Šveđanka Caroline. Na naslovnici Starsa će bljesnuti Amerikanka Leila. Zbrojem prva dva kruga, Finkinja Matleena Helander je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Natalija, Neda i Paulina. Publika je odlučila kući poslati Poljakinju Paulinu Papiersku. Round 3 * Theme: Feel the Freedom * The Best One: Caroline * Eliminated immediately: Anisia * Bottom: Melissa, Natalija and Neda * Eliminated (final showdown): Neda * Show se približava kraju a zadaci postaju teži. U ovom tjednu će djevojke morati pokazati što je to sloboda i koliko su kreativne i maštovite u opisivanju (poziranju). Žiri je vodio duboku raspravu u vezi pobjednika tjedna. Borba se vodila između Mandy i Caroline, no ipak je Šveđanka Caroline odnijela titulu. Zbrojem prva tri kruga, Talijanka Anisia Tripa je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Melissa, Natalija i Neda. Show je napustila Srpkinja Neda Stojanović, kojoj je ovo bio drugi "bottom" krug. Round 4 * Theme: Romantic Sensuality * The Best One: Vedrana * Eliminated immediately: Mandy * Bottom: Demelza, Melissa and Natalija * Eliminated (final showdown): Melissa * Novo putovanje je na pomolu - dvije najbolje djevojke će odletjeti u Kingston na Fashionnight.jm, na kojem će nositi reviju poznati dizajnera iz Britanije, Francuske i Italije. Romantic Sensuality je naslov teme ovoga tjedna. Ovaj tjedan, djevojke su morale pokazati svoju zavodničku stranu. Zbrojem bodova prva četiri kruga, Nijemica Mandy Bork je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Demelza, Melissa i Natalija. Iako je Nataliji ovo bio treći "bottom" krug, publika je odlučila izbaciti Nizozemku Melissu Baas iz igre. Žiri je u teškoj konkurenciji odabrao Caroline i Vedranu za modnu avanturu u Kingstonu. Round 5 * Theme: Rock This Party * The Best One: Caroline * Bottom: Demelza and Lene * Eliminated (final showdown): Demelza * Rock This Party, tema je ovog tjedna. Cilj je da djevojke pokažu svoju dinamičnost, svoje pokrete, ali pritom i svoju senzualnost. Ovoga puta nije bilo izravnog ispadanja, ovaj tjedan samo jedna djevojka napušta show. U "bottom" krug su morale Demelza i Lene. Nakon napetog glasovanja, publika je odlučila kući poslati Australku Demelzu Reveley. Šveđanka Caroline je ovaj zadatak najbolje napravila, te će, kao nagrada, njezina slika završiti u novom broju časopisa Dove kao poster. Semifinal * Theme: Be Sexy * The Best One: Vedrana * Eliminated immediately: Lene * Guests: Inna with ''10 Minutes'' and Alexis Jordan with ''Hush Hush'' * Evo nas već u polufinalu, samo pet djevojaka je ostalo, koje se svim silama bore za titulu petog wonderlandskog top modela. A da bi to postale, moraju odlično odraditi polufinalni zadatak koji je spoj svih dosadašnjih zadataka. Be Sexy je tema ovog tjedna. Dvije najuspješnije djevojke će odletjeti u New York, točnije na NYC Fashion Night gdje će nositi reviju poznatih dizajnera iz Europe i Amerike. Ovoga puta nema "bottom" kruga; djevojka koja je zbrojem svih prethodnih krugova skupila najmanje bodova ispada te za dlaku gubi kartu za finale. Iako su svi predviđali ispadanje Natalije, objava da je Norvežanka Lene Egeli napustila show je šokirala mnoge. Žiri je odlučio kako će u New York otputovati Natalija i Vedrana. Final * Theme: Body Language * Advanced: Anja and Laura * Eliminated: Klara and Nadja * Guests: Sugababes with ''Get Sexy'' and Leona Lewis with ''Collide'' * Veliko finale je pokucalo na vrata showa! Od 2000 kandidatkinja iz cijelog svijeta, do 12 najboljih pa do četiri veličanstvene djevojke koje su zasigurno zaslužile biti u finalu i jedna od njih postati petim top modelom Wonderlanda. Grupa Sugababes je otvorila show s pjesmom "Get Sexy", koja je ujedno i himna ovog izdanja. Interval act je bila Leona Lewis - pobjednica druge sezone britanskog X Factora. Djevojke su se predstavile publici svojim catwalkom a kasnije su na displayu objavljene slike koje su odabrale za temu finala: Body Language. Žiri je donio odluku. "Nije nimalo bila lagana.", rekla je Heidi Klum, glavni član žirija. Zbrojvši sve bodove prethodnih krugova i bodove ovoga kruga, žiri je Amerikanki Leili Goldkuhl i Slovenki Nataliji Osolnik zatvorio vrata super finala. Slavlje u Švedskoj i Hrvatskoj; Caroline i Vedrana su u super finalu! Grand Final * Theme: Get Sexy * Winner: Caroline * Runner-Up: Vedrana * Došao je trenutak objave pobjednika. Osam tjedana, osam zadataka, 12 djevojaka, dvije super-finalistice, ali samo jedan pobjednik. "Pobjednik sedme sezone wonderlandskog top modela je...". Nakon dvadesetak sekundi se na displayu pokazala slika pobjednice. Bila je to Šveđanka Caroline Winberg! Pobjedila je drugoplasiranu Hrvaticu Vedranu Linardić sa samo jednim bodom više. Nakon sedam sudjelovanja, ovo je Švedskoj prva medalja. Caroline kaže: "Zahvaljujem se svim članovima žirija, posebno mentorici Tyri, koja mi je bila moralna podrška te sam od nje puno toga naučila. Ovaj show će definitivno učiniti prekretnicu u mom životu!" Statistike ponovno pokazuju napredak - gledanost je porasla za 2%! Caroline će za nagradu otputovati u Milano, gdje će nositi reviju na najpoznatijoj večeri mode na svijetu: Woman Fashion Night. Čestitamo, Caroline!